


May we meet again (Newtmas OS)

by vaticanwhowolf



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, newtmas - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas realises he can't kill Newt, but it's to late to tell the truth. He still does it because Newt asked him that.<br/>But is it the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May we meet again (Newtmas OS)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So basically this is my first Newtmas thing I write. I hope you enjoy this little OS I started writing at one of my classess at university. It's the...well, I'm sorry guys but it's THAT part, when Thomas.... "Please, Tommy, please".  
> It's my point of view of that moment, meaning It'll be mostly the same as in the book but with other...thoughts, feelings and that.  
> PS: btw english is not my mothertongue, I speak spanish, so if there's smth wrong here, let me know!  
> I'll appreciate all the comments and kudos!  
> ATL xxx

Thomas didn't want to leave his best friend behind. Since he read Newt's letter to him, everything went worse for him. He knew Minho also felt terrible, both couldn't bear loosing, by 'The Flare', his closest friend.  
In that moment, they were scaping inside the car, going through the infected and dying city. Everyone was scared, but Thomas felt his heart starting to break because he failed him, he failed one of the people he cared the most. He felt like a traitor.  
Suddenly, the vehicle stopped and there he was.  
After a few words between the others inside the car, which Thomas didn't really care about, he went out. He faced Newt. His best friend had a look full of madness and insanity. Thomas wanted to protect him, cure him and take care of him like he never wanted before.  
Shuck, he loved Newt, and yet ye just realized then, couldn't do anything about it.  
"Newt", he said, "Newt, come with us. We can help you. I'll, we'll..."  
Thomas knew he had to do that last favour to his friend. But when he was outside the vehicle, facing him, he wasn't so sure of his willingness.  
"Tommy", said Newt, his heart racing. He was fighting against 'the flare', he didn't want to explode and hurt his Tommy. He just wanted to not be afraid anymore.  
Thomas was already refusing, saying 'no' by shaking his head. "I can't... Newt, I can't".  
Then Newt started to lose it. He took a few quick steps forward, 'the flare' taking more and more control over him, "I THOUGH YOU WERE MY FREND!” he shouted, " COME ONE, TOMMY! PUT THAT GUN IN MY HEAD! KILL ME!  
"You... You can come with us, Newtie", Thomas repeated, "We can go to a safe place together. Take care of you".  
"STOP IT!” Newt knew there was no safe place. Part of him was still feeling resentful with Thomas for not sticking to his promise before, "DO IT! I WANT A BLOODY BULLET IN MY BRAIN!  
Thomas was really unsure. His friend was turning into a crank more and more with every second that went by and he knew if it had been his case, Newt would have already pulled the trigger.  
"Come with us, Newt", Thomas begged.  
With a scream full of anger and madness, Newt attacked Thomas. He threw him to the ground. They started fighting. It scared Newt that he could kill Thomas, but he felt like he couldn't stop, it was the illness taking control over his own body.  
"Newt, stop this!” he heard Thomas saying, "I love you, okay? I'm sorry...  
The real Newt inside him fighted back against 'the flare'. He wanted to stop and say the things he never did. But it would be selfish, Tommy didn't deserve that.  
Newt put the gun in his head. He was facing Thomas, his back in the ground, Thomas upside him. His hand with the gun shaking. His best friend with tears in his eyes.  
With what seemed his last moment of sanity, Newt looked directly into Thomas eyes.  
"Please, Tommy, please".  
Thomas grabbed the gun. He knew it was his last chance. For once, he just wanted to be selfish. He wanted to stop running. With his free hand, he gently touched Newt's cheek and kissed him for the first and last time. 'The flare' wanted to control Newt again, but this time, he didn't let it. He kissed Thomas back with all he got and all he will. Thomas was surprised by this but he didn't want to stop, ever.  
"I love you too, Tommy", Newt whispered between the kiss. He could felt Thomas tears falling onto his face, "I always did".  
Thomas wanted to say something but he couldn't, he just put the gun in Newt's forehead.  
He was horribly shaking but that was the last thing, the last favor he would do for his friend.  
Newt closed his eyes and Thomas freed him.  
After hearing the bullet, he couldn't hold the tears any longer. He hugged Newt for the last time and came back with Minho. He was in auto-mode.

***

Newt opened his eyes and though he was dead.  
But if that, why did he have headache.  
He was in a white room, wearing white clothes. A machine controlled his heart-beats. Newt touched his head, where he remembered the bullet getting into. He had a bandage.  
The shot gun.  
The pain going away.  
The darkness.  
Thomas crying.  
Oh, shank. Tommy.  
"I love you", he remembered that shuck-face said. He remembered kissing him and confessing he loved him too since always. He remembered the suffering in his eyes.  
"Oh damn it", Newt said out loud.  
He was alive. Somehow he survived to a bloody bullet in his head. Somehow, he was breathing. Somehow, he still had a chance.  
But first, he had to discover where he was. Why and how he survived. Who saved him. And most importantly, where his friends were, if they were still alive.  
"No Newt, don't think like that", he said to himself, "hey must had made it to a save place. They must."

***

Thomas opened his eyes after the first night in "Paradise". He had nightmare and horrible memories all night along.  
"Hey, Thomas. The sun is up", said Minho, entering to his improvised 'home', "Time to work, shank."  
He wouldn't be that friendly if he knew Thomas killed their best friend.  
"Time to work", Thomas agreed with a fake smile.


End file.
